This invention falls into the general category of being a tool for archery and into the specific category of being a tool for the precision mechanical release of archery bowstrings.
In traditional archery, an archer will grip his bow by a handle midway along the spine of a bow and hold the bow at full arm's length with one arm. With an arrow in position and notched on the bowstring, the archer will pull the bowstring back with the other arm as far as he is able to pull it while holding on to the taught bowstring with three fingers while aiming the bow and then releasing the bowstring with the said three fingers. This is ancient art in the field of archery.
However, in the field of modern archery, there have been developed several devices to improve various aspects of this field's practice. Perhaps the largest development has been the invention of the compound bow. However, another significant development has been the invention of the mechanical bowstring release. The mechanical bowstring release assures a smooth and precision release of the bowstring that is impossible to match with the use of human fingers.
The typical bowstring release in the prior art is comprised of a single column of cylindrical or rectangular cross section that contains one or two jaws for holding a bowstring taught when the jaw or jaws are closed and also a trigger for opening the jaws to release the bowstring. The release will sometimes also possess a solid attached handle to be grasped by the archer's palm and fingers, the said handle being attached collinearly or perpendicularly to the column. More often, however, the single column bowstring release will have an attached flexible wrist strap that that the archer has around his wrist as he grips the single column body of the release. A typical archery bowstring release and attached wrist strap are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,167 to Scott.
The problem with all prior art bowstring releases is that the release trigger is always situated behind the release jaw or jaws. This fact means that the final position of the bowstring right before release will always be a bit less than the position of the archer's fingers in terms of the draw length of the drawn bow.
It would be advantageous to possess a bowstring release in which the release jaws are behind the release trigger because that much distance would be added to the bowstring draw for the same position of the archer's hand instead of subtracted from the bowstring draw that occurs when the release jaws are in front of the release trigger. This is so for two reasons. The longer the draw is, the more force there will be behind the shot of the arrow. Also, the arm drawing the bowstring has more muscle power in the middle part of the draw when the drawing hand is in front of the archer's chest than when the drawing hand is at the end of the draw when the drawing hand is at the side of the archer's chest.
The problem in designing a bowstring release in which the jaws are behind the release trigger is how to place the jaws in relation to the trigger so that the released bowstring will not hit the trigger or the archer's fingers.